


What Comes After

by Sumi



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Post-Canon, Vanesha is pretty obvious tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: The battle is over and Aloy's future remains uncertain but Vanesha is more than happy to give her suggestions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How is there no fics with Vanesha/Aloy? I watched their interactions again and gawd is their flirting. Didn't even need my gay goggles!

The battle (and the war) was well over. Aloy sat there on the sidelines with Vanesha, both struggling to catch their breath and nurse wounds. For the most part they came out of this pretty unscathed, which was a miracle in itself.

Vanesha tilted her head back and gave Aloy a soft smile. “So what are you going to do now, Little Huntress? You’ve succeeded in your goal so you must have some idea of what to do from here.”

She was sure in looking for Elisabet but not so sure in going back to the Nora. “Find my mother… and then go home.. The Nora will need all the help they can get in rebuilding,” Aloy replied. From the look on Vanesha’s face, she picked up the things Aloy didn’t say.

“Home isn’t always the place where you are born and raised, Little Huntress. It’s where you feel comfortable and finally at peace with yourself.”

“Getting poetic on me, Vanesha?”

Vanesha laughed. “Didn’t you once say that you wanted to get to know me better? Well now you know about my interest in poetry.

“I… did say that, yes.” Aloy felt a little embarrassed at herself for having blurted that out in the heat of the moment but it was burned into Vanesha’s memory and she wasn’t the type to easily forget.

“And I hope we’ll have more time to get to know each other in the future; assuming you don’t plan on living among the Nora again.”

“I have no plans. My goal since I was young was to win the proving. Then all of this happened. Now that’s it over, my future looks uncertain.”

“My, my Little Huntress! You do have a talent for laying it on thick,” Vanesha exclaimed, another laugh escaping her.

Aloy couldn’t help but join in the laughter. “I do, don’t I?”

“Since we met you were always business. I imagine that won’t change anytime soon but do give yourself time to breathe, Aloy. There is no shame in having an uncertain future. It simply means many possibilities.”

The sound of her name coming off Vanesha’s lips sent a pleasant shiver through Aloy. It was the first time Vanesha had ever addressed her as anything but ‘little Huntress’. She hadn’t been prepared for the usage of her name or the reaction it brought out. “Erend has offered me a place in the Vanguard should I decide to come back.”

Vanesha sighed. “Now that is just a boring possibility. What if you join up with me after you finish up with the rest of your plans?”

“I would but what is it you do exactly? Besides help royal families escape from the Shadow Carja, of course.”

“Some mercenary work here and there with the occasional good deed thrown in there for good measure.” 

Her explanation was so matter of fact. It didn’t make much sense but Aloy accepted it with nothing more then a simple nod.

“So are you going to grace me with your presence in a couple months or not?”

“I don’t know when but yes. We can team up again. It’s worked out well both times so far, so why not?”

Vanesha smiled, leaning close to Aloy so their faces were just inches apart. “I look forward to the next time when we meet, Aloy.”

Once again, the sound of Vanesha saying her name drew a shiver from Aloy. She didn’t think she’d ever get tired of hearing that.


End file.
